


FIRST TIMES

by piriwonpilie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piriwonpilie/pseuds/piriwonpilie
Summary: You never fell in love. But that doesn’t stop you from listing the first times you want to do when you finally found a significant other.And Park Jaehyung became all your first times.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	FIRST TIMES

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever one-shot so i am very sorry if it's bad. i really appreciate all your honest opinions but please dont be rude. i am soft :(

Every single people that you know, knows that you’ve been single all your 21 years of existing. It’s not like you’ve been ‘hard-to-catch’. But it just there’s no boys that have caught your eyes. What more than your attention. There’s been some confessions here and there, but you rejected all of them as kindly as you possibly could. You always enjoy your single life. Watching romantic comedies and reading romantic novels. And because of this, you ended up making a list in your journal of all the things you want to do for the first times with the love of your life.

One day, your friends dragged you to the university’s spring festival. You’re not an outdoor person. But it’s nice to go out of your comfort zone once in a while. Since it’s Spring. And it’s not like your life is always covered with flowers and cherry blossoms, so you went without any whining. And that’s the day you felt a weird but familiar feeling. 

The first time you saw him on stage was the first time your eyes were blessed by a heaven’s fallen angel.

The first time you heard him sing was the first time you felt like your ears were covered with warm honey.

The first time you made eye contact with him was the first time you felt so star struck to the core.

Yes, him. Park Jaehyung. The guitarist of the university’s band. The one who you fell in love with for the very first time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year went by from the so-called ‘encounter’ with Jae and nothing change. You’re still so in love and he doesn’t even have a clue. You’ve been seeing him in the campus all the damn time since you’re both Political Science majors but you pretty sure he doesn’t even know your existence. 

On your way to a café after class, you heard a familiar name being called. “Hey Jae! Over here!” You turned around and it was Kang Younghyun, the university’s heartthrob. You turned back and you felt a tall being swoosh beside you and the scent of him made you weak. You get back your senses and saw him. The boy you’re so deeply in love with. You sigh. Thinking that you will never able to confess your love. And confident that it will never be reciprocated. You continue your walk with a fake smile to get through the day.  
As you walked in to the café, you saw your best friend, sitting at the corner. You ordered your usual iced caramel latte and quickly sit in front of her. She saw you and the first thing she said was “Seems like you bumped into Mr. Guitarist eh?” Your eyes widen at her statement and she continue “Your gloomy smile but fluttering eyes say it all sis.” Wow, is it THAT obvious? When you wanted to say something, the buzzer in your hand start buzzing as a sign that your drink was ready. You stand up and saw Jae at the counter with Younghyun. Gosh what a nice timing huh. You fixed yourself up and walk to get your drink. You glanced slightly at Jae and you don’t know if you saw it right but he seems like he’s looking at you too. You calmly took your drink and went back to your seat. That was the most nerve-wrecking 30 seconds ever. She just rolled her eyes at you and you defended yourself by saying “Hey it’s my first time having a crush okay? I don’t know what to do”. You take a sip of your drink and almost spit it out when Jae and Younghyun decided to sit next to your table. Out of all the empty tables the café had, they decided to sit beside yours.

Luckily, you acted normal and completely fine. When they stood up and left the café, you finally breathe. You didn’t realize you were holding your breath all this time. Your friend laughed and stood up to go back home. You packed up your things and follow her. 

The moment you stepped outside, you saw Jae leaning his back at the wall beside the door. His eyes met yours and you were standing there, speechless. He slid his hand behind his neck and nervously said “Would you like to go on a walk together? If you have nothing to do that is”. You blink and quickly nod (without looking too excited) and bid your best friend goodbye.

You walked with Jae side by side with complete silence. Walking with just a nice gap between each other. Too far to let your hands and shoulders touch but still near for him to hear your pounding heart. 

Well,you think you can check out one of your FIRST TIMES TO DO WITH THE LOML checklist which is ‘walking side by side and enjoying each other’s company’. Even though you don’t have an official label with Jae but he’s still the love of your life so it still counts.

You looked at him from your peripheral view. From his Black Converse sneakers to his ripped jeans and blue hoodie to his beautifully sculptured face with blonde hair. Damn girl, you’re whipped WHIPPED. So before you go insane with all these fuzzy feelings, you clear your throat and decided to break the silence.  
“So why did you suddenly asked me to go for a walk?”. He stopped walking. So you stopped. Then this awkward air suddenly strike both of you and you thought you made a terrible mistake. Gosh, you should just stay shut.

You stood facing each other. His eyes met yours and it looks nervous for some reason. Then he said “Em do you want to go out with me?” like it’s the most casual thing to say. “What?!” is your response. Wait, what in the world is happening right now, you thought. Why is Park Jaehyung, the guitarist of your university’s band, your senior from the same major, YOUR FIRST TIME EVER CRUSH asking you out? Like as a couple. A lover.

You felt your face blush and you think he saw how nervous you were. Just like how you saw him. So he continue “I mean,if you want to. You can take your time, I don’t mind. But I hope you will think it through. I know a lot of guys had confessed to you and I know I don’t stand a chance but-“. “Yes” is the next word you said. His eyes went wide and he utter a slow ‘huh?’. You repeat “Yes, I would like to go out with you, Jae.”. You said with the brightest smile. And that’s the first time you felt how all the feelings of a confession you read in novels finally, came to life.

And now you get to check out your first times one by one.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GOING TO A THEME PARK [CHECK]  
Theme park was not actually your forte . You don’t like going to such crowd places. But you always wanted to. It’s just you’re so scared if you’re uncomfortable and end up going home without even trying the rides. But you would like to overcome that fear with no other than the love of your life. And when Jae asked you if you’re okay on going to a theme park as your first official date, you replied with a big loud ‘YES’.

The date turned out pretty well. You walk side by side with Jae and this time your shoulders are touching. He understands how you don’t like crowded spaces so he keeps asking if you were okay. You told him to not worry and say that you’re fine. You felt his hand touching yours and you looked up to see such a poker face of him. You giggled and intertwined your fingers with his. He looked at you, a little disbelief. So you just smiled and said “Which ride do you want to go first?”.

You never knew how comforting it was to hold a person’s hand. And how you give your full trust to the person holding yours. You never felt so safe till the first time you hold hands with the boy of your dreams.

SURVIVING AN ESCAPE ROOM [CHECK]  
You two went to a mall for a date during the weekend. While walking hand in hand, you saw a room escape place. Then you remembered that surviving an escape room was in your ‘first times’ list. You dragged Jae and he put a confuse face that says ‘Really?’. You ensure him that you’ll be okay since you told him you don’t like horror stuffs. ‘It’s just a mission. How awful can it be.’ you said without knowing nothing.

That was the most terrible idea and why the heck did you put it in the list in the first place. Jae did all the work while you kept falling into boopy traps. Cant believe he saw your stupidity reaching its peak. But everything went well after he pulled you to him and told you to hug him from behind. You were taken aback and since the escape room has time limits, he quickly took your hand and locked it in front of him. You just follow suit and finally you two escape and completed the mission in time. And as a tradition, whoever successfully completed the mission could take polaroid pics. You both sit beside each other and when the staff countdown to 3, you hug him and the pic was taken. Jae was left speechless and you excitedly show him the pic. “What was that for?” he said. “That was a thank you for protecting me back there.”, you replied. You left the place and suddenly he hugged you tightly, one hand at your waist and the other ruffling your hair. “I will always protect you,babe.”. 

A hug. You never hug or being hugged by a boy before. Well, besides your dad and brothers of course. But never a boy who you have romantic feelings for. The warmth you had only imagine from books and movies is exactly how it feels with Jae. It was the best thing that ever existed. The warmth encapsulated you was enough to survive this cruel world. With Park Jaehyung by your side, you felt like you can go through anything.

A NIGHT WALK IN THE BEACH [CHECK]  
5 months into the relationship and you haven’t go to a trip together. That’s when you decided to go to a 2 day trip to the beach. Jae was so excited to hear your idea. More excited than you were. So on a Saturday morning, you packed your things up and waited for Jae to picked you up at campus. You both decided to park the car at Seoul Station and took a 2 hour train ride to Busan. 

That night after dinner, Jae invite you for a walk in the beach. You walk side by side hugging each other, your hand at his waist and his hand over your shoulder. As if afraid one of you would slip away. A comfortable silence accompanied you with the warm blow of the wind. It’s been so long since you felt this calm. College has drained all your energy and it was the same with Jae. His been busy balancing out assignments and band activities, so you’re glad to see him enjoying this time with you.

30 minutes of walking and Jae suddenly stop and pulled you to face him. He took out something from his pocket and it was a necklace. The necklace you’ve been eyeing at the market you went during the day. You looked at him, confuse. “Thank you for always being with me during my lowest. Thank you for bearing with my deep thoughts that’s full with nonsense at 3am. Thank you for consistently showing support for my band even when you have deadlines to catch. Thank you for accepting all my flaws, insecurities and doubts and see it as my charms. Thank you for not giving up on me and stay stronger during our fights. Thank you for understanding me not just as a boyfriend but as a human being. And lastly-”he took a deep breath. “thank you for choosing me. I love you. With all my heart and soul could offer.”

A tear dropped from your eyes. He put his palm on your cheeks and wiped the tear with his thumb. “Is it bad? Should I do it again?”. You laughed and hit his chest lightly. Gosh, can’t believe he just ruined this precious moment. “It was perfect. Better than I expected to be honest. I thought it would be more cheesy like ‘I would cross the ocean of fire for you’.” you joked. He looked offended at your remark. You smiled and pulled his nape for a kiss. A deep and sincere one for the first time.

All this while, you just give each other pecks on the cheeks or on the lips. You said you weren’t ready yet since it’s your first relationship and Jae respect that. Since it’s the same for him too. Both of you were clueless about relationships and were mentally ready for the worst possible outcomes. But you’re both are matured enough to accept each other flaws and solving every misunderstandings that’s getting in your way. You both know the consequences of heartbreaks and you did your best to stay away from it. You both know how there’s always ups and downs in relationships and decided to focus on the ups and appreciating the downs. 

You break off the kiss and asked him to put the necklace on you. His hands were shaking but he did it with ease. “How does it look on me?”, you asked. “Beautiful.” is the only word he said and kiss your forehead like it’s the most precious thing. “Thank you for everything, Park Jaehyung. Thank you for choosing me as your first times. And thank you for being mine.”.


End file.
